The Ultimate Sin
by Hanon Nanami
Summary: Ciel doesn't want to obey the task the Queen has given him, and this surprises Sebastian. CielXSebastian Just a quick little story I came up with! Not the best that's for sure! Rated M because I am always completely paranoid.


"Sebastian, come here at once!" Ciel shouted frustratedly. He was in his study, pacing back and forth. Something was upsetting him, something important. In a matter of seconds, the always calm butler creaked the door, and stepped lightly into the room.

"Yes, Master? You sound rather troubled." There was a hint of humor to the voice, as if he liked to watch Ciel lose his calm every once in awhile. Ciel was still pacing, running a hand through his dark bluish black hair.

"Sebastian, the Queen has given me orders that I'm not sure I can follow." Sebastian blinked in surprise. Orders that his master couldn't follow? He had never heard that before. Ciel was always so quick to finish the tasks given to him.

"What are the orders, Young Master?" Ciel stopped walking, and his features noticably fell. He looked down, and spoke softly with a slight hesitation.

"She..She wants me to marry Elizabeth, immediately." Sebastian tensed at the words. Ciel was now 15 years of age, and he was far too young to marry in his opinion, although for someone of nobility, this was normal. The reddish-brown eyes of the butler became a demonic pink, and he felt a small twinge of some kind of emotion..he wasn't sure what though.

"Master, why is this such a problem?" He asked calmly, his eyes returning to normal. Ciel looked up a little, his uncovered blue eye shining with some kind of emotion also..once again, Sebastian couldn't tell which one it was. Ciel spoke, almost inaudibly.

"I don't love Elizabeth."

A few hours had passed since Ciel uttered those words. It didn't come as much of a shock, but to hear it out loud was rather surprising. Of course Ciel loved his cousin, but not in _that _sense of the word. She was merely an acquaintance of his. Sebastian even knew this. Ciel was sitting in his room, something he hardly would do unless he was about to go to sleep. The orders of the Queen were ones he really did _not_ want to follow. He was thinking through every option he could possibly use to get out of it.

Sebastian was worried for his Master. He, in all honesty, did not want to see Ciel marry. He wasn't very fond of the bubbly blonde himself, and he could only imagine how Ciel felt. He decided to prepare a snack for his Master, something sweet. He decided on a shortcake with buttercream frosting, and extra strawberries. Ascending the stairs to the room, he lightly tapped on the door. When no reply came, he opened it. Ciel was laying down on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. His eyepatch was on the bed beside him.

As Sebastian neared closer to the bed, the contract mark on Ciel's eye began to glow a brilliant purple. Sebastian gave his best signature smirk. "Young Master, it would be in your best interest to not over think the situation. Please, just eat your snack and relax." The butler could tell his words were not easing his Master. Ciel's eyes never left the ceiling. He sighed, and sat down on the bed next to the teen. He looked down at him with a certain fondness, and hesitantly ran a hand through his Young Master's soft hair. Ciel's eyes trained upon Sebastian, but he showed no emotion.

"Young Master, I know you don't like Lady Elizabeth. Or should I say, you don't _love _her. But these are orders from the Queen, and would you dare to disobey an order?" When no response came, he continued. "I have been your butler for many years now, and believe me when I say that I do not wish to see you marry her. Do what makes you happy, for once in your life...Ciel." That caused Ciel's eyes to widen. He looked at Sebastian in shock. That was the first time he ever said his name. He struggled for words, searching the butler's eyes for a hint of sarcasm. He found none, only...what was that emotion? He wasn't so sure.

"Sebastian...I...I'm not sure that I understand.." _Understand what?_ Ciel thought to himself. _There's so many things I don't understand right now._ Before he even knew what he was doing, he sat up. Sebastian smiled gently, happy to see his Master regaining some form of his old self. What he didn't expect however, was for Ciel to lean forward, and...

Ciel kissed Sebastian.

It was a soft kiss, very gentle. As soon as it came, it went. Ciel pulled away, his eyes wide and his pale skin flushed. Sebastian had a look of pure shock, not sure how he should react. Instead, he smirked.

"My Lord, this case has surely gotten your emotions into quite the disarray, has it not?" His voice was teasing, and Ciel glared. He was obviously not amused, and Sebastian soon caught that fact. Ciel moved to get off the bed. He was embarrassed, and very frustrated. He didn't go far, however.

He was pushed rather roughly by the shoulders, and fell back onto the bed. He gasped in surprise, and stared up at his butler, who was above him. He was trapped. A playful grin came across Sebastian's lips, and his eyes were once again, that of a demon.

"Now Young Master, you should know better than to do that." Ciel swallowed, his throat feeling rather dry all of a sudden. He tried to keep a calm look about him, but was failing terribly.

"Than to do what?" Sebastian chuckled darkly, obviously rather perverted thoughts going through his little demon mind, much to Ciel's dismay. Before Ciel could even begin to fathom what Sebastian was thinking about, his thoughts were interrupted by a kiss. Ciel took a moment to figure out what the kiss felt like. His butler's lips were a lot softer than they looked, and they fit perfectly with his own. Sebastian's black hair fell into his face, and felt like feathers against his skin.

Sebastian was surprised at the kiss as well. Ciel's lips were softer than he ever imagined them to be, and his scent was intoxicating. Sebastian knew it was wrong to kiss him, but that was part of the fun. Besides, when you're a demon you don't really care. Even though he was an adult and Ciel was merely a teenager, it just felt more forbidden, which caused him to want him more. An adult and a teen, a human and a demon, the ultimate sin. Sebastian gently ran a tongue across Ciel's bottom lip, but Ciel knew better. He pulled away, breathing hard and leaving Sebastian with a rather disappointed and lustful look in his eyes.

"Sebastian, I have come to my decision." Ciel pulled himself together quickly, much to the demons dismay. Sebastian stood up and bowed, the proper butler once again.

"What would that be, My Lord?" Ciel grinned a little, very confident with what he was about to say next.

"I will disobey the Queen's orders."


End file.
